1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to dispensers, and more specifically to dispensers for thin and flexible articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Wipes, tissues, towelettes, and napkins are frequently used in hospitals, restrooms, and other places in which the application of a cleaning or disinfectant substance on a wiping mechanism is desirable. Often, such items are packaged in either rigid containers and/or in one-time use containers. Rigid containers often contain a significant amount of unused or “dead” space that takes up a relatively large area during transportation and storage, which typically increases the cost of transporting and storing the containers in addition to requiring additional space. Further, one-time use containers may require individual dispensing mechanisms to be associated with each container, such dispensing mechanism adding to the cost of the container, requiring additional materials, and occupying more space than if it were omitted from the container.